


A Day in the Life One-Shot - Coffee Break

by Feral_Female



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Erotic, Hand job at work, Jack being naughty, M/M, liason at the Hub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Female/pseuds/Feral_Female
Summary: It’s time for another “Day in the Life” short. They are not part of any major storyline.For those new to me and my world, these one-shots will be short little vignettes- some will be funny, some emotional, some erotic - but all will be either Jack or Ianto showing us the daily little mundane things in their lives, the things that they fight to preserve for us and for them.To quote Rhys Williams- “You do it so people can live their lives. And there’s nothing more important than that.”





	

**A Day in the Life**

 

**Coffee Break (Jack POV)**

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.)

 

Have you ever looked at your lover doing something run-of-the-mill and want to get all over him or her? That happens to me on a daily basis, it seems. I’ll see Ianto on the computer, or reading, or washing dishes and have the urge to take him in hand and make him come for me. Trust me, if you’d ever seen Ianto Jones blow apart you’d be wanting to witness – and be the cause of that – every damn chance you got. Today was no different. Just another Wednesday at work but there was something in the air. A low sort of sexual hum between the two of us that seemed louder than the usual sexual hum. It was inexplicable much like my fine, young Welsh lover.

My gaze had followed him around the Hub for the past twenty minutes, hoping to get him alone and into a compromised position. Then he decided to fiddle with the coffee station. Cleaning the machines perhaps, or simply stocking things. It didn’t matter. As soon as he lighted on the second floor, leaving the other three down below, I slipped up behind him.

“Jack,” he whispered as my arms slid around his lean waist. “Grabbing a snog at work, are we?”

I dropped a kiss to the back of his neck, right above where the starched collar of his white shirt rode.

“More than a snog,” I informed him. He turned his head to look back at me. I met his look. His mouth opened just a bit. That look – hot and yet innocent – fueled me up. Christ this man made me nuts. I stepped closer, pushing my erection into his ass while slipping a hand inside and then down the front of his trousers. He sucked in a sharp breath, his blue eyes going wide when my fingers skimmed over his cock. “Just finish filling up the coffee filter dispenser.”

“Jack, what if someone sees – ah shit,” he gasped as my fingers closed around him. He was growing hard quickly.

“That’s part of the fun, Ianto,” I murmured beside his ear. His weight shifted back to rest against me, his hands dropping the stack of filters to the counter. “No, no, pick those up. You’re working, remember? And I’m just whispering sweet nothings in your ear.”

“God, Jack,” he breathlessly replied. I caressed him slowly, making sure to give a slow twist at the top of the stroke. Somehow, he managed to retrieve the filters and wiggle them into the dispenser. Owen could be heard telling a story, his voice carrying up to us on the damp air.

“Nice. You’re incredibly good-looking, did you know that?” I lapped at his ear, stroking and licking and talking. Lots of talking. “You’re unassumingly handsome. Drives me in _sane_ sitting in that office knowing I could have you at any time. I could, right? Have you at any time?”

“Yes, yes,” he panted, his balls heavy and hot in my palm. I rolled them roughly, enjoying the sight of his eyelids dropping down as he inched closer. “Any time, Jack.”

I placed a hand on his hip to steady him, my teeth grazing over his jugular, his cock now back in my hand.

“I want you to think about that, Ianto. Think about all the places where I could have you here. Jot them down in that diary of yours. Label them and number them as you like to do. Fantasize about me fucking you in those spots, or sucking you off. You’ll do that, yes?” I pumped his cock quickly now, eager to see him crest and then tumble over the pinnacle. Time was key in this kind of little rendezvous. The thought of being caught was much more stimulating than actually _being_ caught, especially for Ianto. I’d offer whoever moseyed up a chance to join in but Ianto would stammer and stumble around, cheeks that adorable shade of pink, and the mood would be lost.

“Yes, shit, yes.” He grabbed my wrist and squeezed as his orgasm steamrolled him. Owen completed his story. Tosh and Gwen laughed aloud. Ianto came in my hand. I dug my fingers into his hip to keep him from crashing into the cart and knocking the hundred or so mugs and tea cups to the floor as he lost control. His head kicked back and lay on my left shoulder. A shuddering whimper escaped him as I milked him. I wanted to kiss him and swallow the soft moans of pleasure but I’d have to let go of him to steer his mouth to the right.

“Shh, shh,” I said into his ear, my fingers smearing his spunk over his cock.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he gasped when the tremors began to slacken. “Christ, Jack.”

“Nice huh?” I asked then ran my tongue around his ear.

“Yes, extremely nice.”

“Ianto? Are you up there making coffee?” Gwen called. Ianto jerked in my arms, the lax and sexually spent man now as stiff as a two-by-four.

“Oh, yes, just putting a fresh pot on now,” he shouted as I pulled my hand out of his pants. I stepped back and he spun to face me, his cheeks flush from sex. “You should go wash your hands,” he coughed out while tugging his vest down nervously.

“Right after I kiss you.” I had to get his taste on my tongue to carry me through the rest of the day. He eagerly pressed his mouth to mine, his tongue slipping over mine with hunger

“Hey you two, stop that smooching on company hours,” Tosh called out. A few snickers followed her playful chide. “This is a ‘No Snogging Zone’!”

“Yeah, right,” Owen snorted. “We probably don’t want to know what those two do here when we’re not around.”

“They don’t want to know what we do when they _are_ around,” I teased over his parted lips then stepped back a few paces. Ianto gaped at me, his clever mind still rather hazy by the looks.

“I should make coffee after I tidy myself up.” He waved a hand at the coffee station.

“Probably.” I started to turn, the men’s room my next destination.

“Jack, you’ve not had any coffee yet.” His gaze darted down to my erection. “Can I bring you a cup when it’s done? I know how jittery you get when you’re lacking…caffeine.”

A slow, sinful smile played on my lips. “I certainly do get jittery, Ianto. Got any ideas where I should meet you for that cup of coffee?”

“I thought you said you were going to check the plants in the greenhouse for aphids, Sir?”

Damnation. He had said ‘Sir’ in that wet, subservient way that made my balls tighten instantly.

“Yep, aphids. Meet me there with some coffee in five minutes?”

He slid a hand into his front pocket and pulled out his stopwatch. “Five minutes and counting,” he replied and started the timer running.

I sprinted to the bathroom.

 

**The End**


End file.
